All of Her
by OniNoKo
Summary: [One-shot] AU: Two days before his wedding, Jack struggles to come up with his vows. Will looking back on his relationship with Elsa help him come up with the right words to express why he loves her so much?


**Hi everyone!**

**I know I should be updating "Give It A Chance" instead of writing one-shots, but I just got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. So, I hope you like it :)**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don****'t own any of the characters or their respective stories.****

******ENJOY!******

* * *

**ALL OF HER**

Jack groaned, staring at the pile of crumpled paper sheets inside and around the rubbish bin in his office. His eyes shifted to the blank sheet of paper laid on the desk in front of him and he glared at it as if it was his worst enemy.

One would expect that at twenty-nine he would have gained enough writing experience to be able to put his feelings and emotions into words. After all, how hard could it be to explain why you love your soul mate? Yet, he'd been struggling with his wedding vows for the past week and the fact that the wedding was only a couple of days away wasn't helping much.

Sighing, he stood up and stretched. Then he walked to the window and opened it, hoping that the fresh air would help clear his head. He leaned on the windowsill and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, then exhaled and looked outside again. It was a beautiful autumn day… much like the one when he'd first met Elsa.

A small smile crept on his lips. If anyone would say that love at first sight did not exist, they ought to think twice, because he, Jack Frost, was the living, breathing proof that not only it was real but, when it did happen, it hit you hard and without a warning. Even now, after five years, he remembered clearly when he'd first laid his eyes on her.

It had been the autumn of his last year of Master's and he'd been sitting in the university cafeteria together with his friends, having a break between classes. To this day he didn't know what exactly had made him turn around and look at the entrance of the cafeteria at the precise moment when she'd walked in. But when he'd seen her, it had felt as if time had stood still and his insides had flipped upside-down. She had been and still was to him the most beautiful woman on the planet – the embodiment of absolute perfection. She had been wearing a preppy high school uniform and carrying a rather large book, hugging it to her chest, looking a bit lost and confused. Realizing he'd been staring at her, he'd blinked and shaken his head, but his eyes had involuntarily followed her as she had finally located the person she'd apparently been searching for and made her way in, navigating around the tables. He'd frowned, when he'd recognized that person as Anna Andersen – a notorious bitch who hated his guts and who, as he'd found out later, was Elsa's older sister. He'd never managed to comprehend how two sisters could be so different from each other, but he also couldn't help but feel happy that Elsa didn't possess any of the horrible traits Anna had. He'd watched as Anna had spat a comment at Elsa, which had obviously upset the younger girl, so she'd left the book on the table and fled without another word. Just when she'd been about to exit the cafeteria, her way had been blocked by one of university jocks, Hans Westerguard. It hadn't taken long for Jack to realize that the guy had been trying to hit on Elsa, completely failing to notice her distress and refusing to take no for an answer. He'd observed their interaction for another moment, and seeing how Elsa had been desperately trying to evade the guy, he'd finally decided to intervene. Standing up, he'd excused himself from the table and walked towards them. It had taken him merely a couple of minutes to dismiss Hans. He'd watched him walk away and mutter obscenities under his breath. Then he'd turned to Elsa and given her a smile, deciding to take the chance and introduce himself. He'd extended his hand in greeting and told her his name. He'd watched, as she'd stared up at him for a second, before her eyes skimmed over him, inspecting his image and lingering a bit longer on the tattoos, revealed by the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt, and widening a little at the sight of the piercings in both his ears. He'd half expected her to just turn around and leave, but he'd been pleasantly surprised when she'd broken into a shy smile and taken his hand, giving him her name as well. She'd thanked him for helping her out and then he'd begrudgingly bid her goodbye. He'd watched her slip out of the cafeteria, thinking how he'd probably never get to see her again. Luckily for him, fate had had different plans and sure enough they'd met again a few days later.

The events leading to the beginning of their relationship had unwound so fast that it almost felt as if they were completely unimportant – just things that were supposed to happen in between their first meeting and their first kiss, which had occurred three weeks later. At first, he'd been cautious to act on his feelings. After all, Elsa hadn't been of legal age yet and there was also a seven-year gap between the two of them. However, his best mate, Bunny, and his girlfriend, Tia, hadn't failed to notice Jack's attraction to Elsa and had encouraged him to pursue his feelings for her, reminding him that as long as he didn't do anything sexual with her before she turned eighteen the relationship should be fine from a legal perspective. And so, soon after, he'd asked her out, albeit reluctantly, and he still considered this the best decision in his life.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his silver-white hair. The beginning of their relationship had been a bumpy ride. Initially, he and Elsa had decided it would be best to keep it a secret. After all, he and her older sister hadn't been exactly best friends, not to mention that Elsa's parents wouldn't have been thrilled that their seventeen-year-old girl had been dating a twenty-four-year old man, even if the relationship had been yet to become sexual. However, that had been only one of the problems. Soon after they had become a couple, Jack had accidentally become aware of the difficult reality that had been Elsa's actual family situation, namely the fact that she had been verbally, emotionally and sometimes physically abused by her sister, right under their parents' noses, who had inexplicably remained oblivious to the ill sibling relationship their daughters shared. Shocked by what he'd witnessed, Jack had confronted Elsa, insisting she should reveal the truth about Anna's behavior, but Elsa had refused, terrified by the possible consequences. In any other circumstances he would have disregarded her fears and intervened. However, he had been in a position where, technically speaking, he himself could have been viewed as criminal for being in a relationship with her. So, instead, he'd settled for protecting her to the best of his abilities at least until she'd legally become an adult and nobody could object to him being her partner. Despite all the hardship, his feelings for Elsa had only continued to grow with every day that passed and he'd become more and more determined to protect her at any cost. He'd been happy to see that, after only five short months, she had started to trust him and rely on him unconditionally, which had served to encourage him even further. It hadn't been until after her eighteenth birthday, however, that he'd realized Elsa's trust had meant a little bit more than what he'd initially suspected.

Jack chuckled, as one of his most cherished memories surfaced. It had happened on a warm summer night, a couple of weeks after Elsa's birthday and a few days post her high school graduation. Tia had helped him organize a small party to celebrate at the house he'd shared with her and Bunny. They had decided to keep it simple, so they had invited only their friends, Punzie and Flynn, and Jack's little sister, Hannah. When Elsa had showed up, she'd handed him a backpack and, when he'd questioned her, she'd nervously looked away and blushed, telling him to just take it to his room. He'd stared at her for a moment, before the realization had hit him and he'd obliged to her request without further questions. Elsa had spent the night in his bed a couple of times before and in both cases it had been by accident and she'd had to lie to her parents, saying she'd been staying at a friend's house. But this time it had been different. This time she had seemed uneasy. Throughout the party, he'd caught her looking at him several times and, each time their eyes met, Elsa would blush and look away immediately. Not to mention that she would stiffen at his touch. That and her overnight bag had been enough for him to put two and two together. What had surprised him, however, had been the fact that, once he'd figured it out, he'd felt nervous about it too. Obviously, Elsa wouldn't have been the first girl he'd ever _been_ with – at twenty-five he'd already had his fair share of experience in that area. It wasn't that he'd been sleeping around before Elsa had come into his life. On the contrary, he'd been in a relationship with every single one of the girls he'd ever slept with, all three of them. However, he'd never been _in love_ with either one.

The first time Jack had made love to her was something he would remember until his dying breath. It had been one of the most sacred experiences in his life, because everything about it had been magical.

After the get-together had finished and their guests had left, Jack had taken Elsa by the hand, wordlessly urging her to follow him upstairs. Once in the privacy of his bedroom, he'd wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her close, and he'd leaned down to kiss her. He'd known that Elsa had been relying on him to take the lead and so he had. He'd taken things slow, allowing her to relax into the kiss, while his hands roamed her clothed body. She'd pressed herself onto him, gripping onto his t-shirt, which he'd removed a couple of minutes later, discarding it to the floor before he'd carefully pulled her own tank top over her head. He'd felt Elsa rest her small hands on his chest before she'd tentatively moved them up, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her delicate fingers in his tousled hair, drawing him in for another kiss. He'd marveled at how soft her skin had felt under his fingertips, as he'd slowly guided his hands up her back until they'd brushed over the clasp of her bra. For a split second he'd hesitated and then his fingers had moved to skillfully unhook the undergarment obstructing Elsa's breasts from his view. The moment her bra had been off and he'd looked down at her, Elsa had covered her chest and looked away, blushing, as the awareness that he'd seen her naked for the first time had started to sink in. He'd smiled at how cute she had been and pulled her towards him, whispering to her that she'd had nothing to be ashamed of because she was beautiful. He'd lifted her up and carried her to his bed. He'd laid her down and climbed on top of her, careful to support his weight, as he proceeded to plant butterfly kisses from her lips, along her jawline and down her neck and collarbone, stopping at her chest to pay special attention to her breasts, while one of his hands had made its way down her abdomen, sneaking under the waistband of her shorts and under the lacy fabric of her panties. She'd let out a sharp gasp, when his fingers had touched a certain sensitive spot, and she'd been even more surprised, when he'd trailed kisses down her stomach, slowly removing the remainder of her clothing before his fingers had been replaced by his lips. But, as he'd begun kissing and licking the tender skin, she'd arched her back, her hands reaching to grip on his hair, surprise and embarrassment quickly forgotten. It had taken him only a few minutes to drive her over the edge, leaving her panting. He'd let her enjoy herself, taking the opportunity to kick off his jeans and boxer briefs. Then he'd climbed back on top of her, resting between her thighs. Elsa had looked at him and nodded slightly, which had been the permission he'd been waiting for. Slowly, he'd made his way in, giving her time to get used to the feeling of him inside of her. He'd taken care to move gently, observing for anything that might have suggested Elsa had been in pain, but she'd just wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down for a kiss. Soon he'd lost himself in the overwhelming sensation of being inside of her and having her naked body pressed against his, her soft moans filling his ears.

Smiling, Jack shook his head. The first few times he'd been intimate with Elsa, she'd been so shy, always letting him be the one in control. However, as their relationship progressed, she had steadily become more confident in bed and now found it perfectly normal for her to be the one initiating sex.

The happiness and excitement from the new developments between them, however, had been short lived, as Anna's abuse of Elsa had continued, becoming more violent and cruel. A few weeks later, Elsa had showed up at his place with a nasty bruise on her ribs. Since she'd had her clothes on, there had been no way for him to notice it at first. It had been only when she'd shied away from his touch that he'd known something had been off, but when he'd questioned her she'd been reluctant to answer. What had bothered him more than her unwillingness to talk to him had been that she'd seemed scared. Yet, he'd figured that pressuring her to talk wouldn't help, so instead he'd just reached out and pulled her into a hug, hoping that would comfort her. But as soon as he'd wrapped his arms around her, Elsa had hissed in pain and pushed him away. He'd frowned and asked her what was wrong and, when she had once again refused to answer, he'd decided it had been time to find out. Reassuring her that he wouldn't hurt her, he'd approached her again and carefully lifted her blouse, his eyes widening at the sight of the bruise. At that point he'd simply lost it. Grabbing her hand, he'd dragged her out of the house and into his car and driven off to her parents' home despite her protests.

Jack didn't know what he'd expected back then. Maybe he'd hoped that her parents would have been able to look past the age gap between him and Elsa and understand that he'd just been trying to protect her. Naturally, what had followed after he'd introduced himself had been exactly the opposite – her parents had been furious to find out about the relationship to say the least. But what had surprised him had been that they had chosen to focus on that rather than the fact that one of their daughters had been continuously abusing the other. To be more precise – they had _refused_ to believe this had been in any way possible, especially since Anna had put on a very convincing innocent-girl act. In the end, after an almost two-hour-long intense scandal, her parents had told Elsa that, if she refused to end the relationship, she no longer had a place in their home. Unable to comprehend why they wouldn't believe her or why they would throw her out simply because she'd been in love with someone older than her, Elsa had started crying and Jack had decided to take matters into his own hands, so he'd taken her back to his place. After he'd filled Bunny and Tia in on the developments, they had agreed that Elsa should just move in with them. The next day he'd gone with her to pick up her clothes and priced positions and so their life together had begun.

After Elsa had moved in, Jack had decided it had finally been time to tell his own mother about the relationship, hoping that she would be more understanding and accepting of it. Unfortunately, much like Elsa's parents, his mom had reacted negatively to the news, claiming that Elsa had been nothing but a threat to the future he'd worked so hard to build for himself. It had pained him that his mom had failed to see that Elsa _was _his future and nothing was more important to him than her. However, he'd decided not to struggle to convince her, hoping that, as time passed, she would simply see it for herself.

Once Elsa had gotten used to her new home, she had started to relax and open up, letting him experience other parts of her character, some of which he'd never imagined she could possess. No matter how much he loved her, living with Elsa was challenging when she was on her period and her lovely personality gave way to a bitch from Hell with severe mood swings and a chocolate addiction. He'd had to learn very quickly when to keep his mouth shut. He still remembered the time when Elsa had kicked him out of bed and he'd been forced to sleep on the couch after he'd told her to ease up on the chocolate consumption. The next morning, right after teasing him for almost an hour, Bunny had told him that even in the best of times no wise man ever stands between a woman and her chocolate. On the plus side, after her time of the month, she would always make it up to him in more than one way.

Another thing that had come as a surprise to him had been Elsa's devious side and her sense of humor which was almost a match for his own. Elsa rarely felt inspired to play tricks on anyone, but when she did, she took it seriously. He himself had fallen victim to her creativity, the first time being on a hot summer day, a month after she'd moved in with him. Bunny and Tia had been away for the weekend and Elsa had woken up early on Saturday for the morning shift in the ice cream parlor she'd found a summer job at, so he'd decided to take the opportunity and run some errands. He'd come home in the early afternoon to find a loaded water gun on the porch with a note, saying that as of that moment they were at war and the victor would be the one whose underpants weren't wet by the end of it. Smirking, he'd taken the gun and walked in, carefully examining his surroundings as he'd made his way around the house in search for Elsa. He hadn't found her anywhere and he'd let his guard down just as he'd walked outside in the backyard, where moments later she'd ambushed him, spraying him with water from head to toe. Needless to say that by the end of their little water fight they had been soaking wet, lying on the grass, laughing. Her highest achievement in the art of pranking, however, she had reached one April Fool's Day when she'd poured coloring shampoo in the bottle of the regular one he used and he'd ended up with pink hair that had lasted for over a week.

Jack smiled at the memory. He had to admit that Elsa surely knew how to have fun. But it was her strength in the face of difficulty that never ceased to amaze him.

Once they had started living together, Elsa had carefully evaluated the situation she had been in. Determined to contribute to the household and save up on some money, she had decided to postpone going to university with a few months. So, she had applied for the spring semester instead and found a full-time job as a sales assistant.

The day Elsa had received her acceptance letter from the university had also been the day they had found out contraceptives weren't foolproof. Jack still remembered it like it had been yesterday. He'd come home from work to find Bunny and Tia preparing dinner. They'd told him Elsa had arrived a bit earlier than him and had gone upstairs. So, he'd gone to the bedroom, eager to hug her and kiss her after a whole day of being away from her. However, he'd found the room empty. Thinking Elsa had probably been in the shower, he'd decided to change into his house clothes while waiting for her. He'd just pulled the t-shirt over his head, when he'd noticed an open envelope and an official looking document on the desk. Curious, he'd taken the unfolded sheet of paper and read the first few lines, only to find out it had been an acceptance letter from the university Elsa had hoped to get into. He'd smiled and read further, happy to see that she had also been offered a full scholarship. He'd just finished reading and had been about to head downstairs to help with dinner, when his eyes had caught sight of a piece of paper lying on the ground. He'd bent down to pick it up and his heart had skipped a beat when he'd realized it had been a receipt for three pregnancy tests. He felt tightness in his chest but had quickly dismissed the nervous feeling, as the thought of Elsa had run through his mind. A few seconds later, he'd made his way down the hallway. He'd just stopped in front of the bathroom door, when he'd heard the soft sobs coming from the inside. Taking a deep breath, he'd gently knocked on the door, letting Elsa know it had been him, before he'd pressed the door handle and stepped in, thanking all the gods that both he and Bunny had been too lazy to fix the broken lock. He'd felt his heart sink when he'd seen her sitting on top of the toilet lid, crying, her hand covering her mouth, as she'd stared at the three tests she'd been holding. She'd looked up at him with her tear-filled eyes, saying how she couldn't understand how it had happened. Hiccuping, she'd explained how she'd been taking her pills regularly and she'd started apologizing to him. Frowning, he'd knelt in front of her, taking the tests out of her shaking hand. All three had been positive, leaving little place for doubt. Yet, for some weird reason, when he'd actually learned the result, the nervousness he'd initially felt had been replaced by excitement. He'd felt a small smile play on his lips, but another sharp sob had brought him out of his thoughts. He'd looked up at Elsa's reddened face and, realizing he'd actually not said a word since he'd entered the bathroom, he'd wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, as he'd whispered in her ear that everything would be alright. It had taken another few minutes for her sobs to subside and he'd led her to their bedroom, where he'd sat her down and told her that she shouldn't panic until she'd been examined by a doctor. He'd known that with three positive tests the chance she'd been pregnant was more than high, but at that moment his priority had been to keep her calm. They had managed to get an appointment for the next day and he'd escorted her to the doctor. Much to his expectations, that test had also turned out positive. He'd sensed Elsa getting agitated again, so he'd asked the doctor to give them a moment of privacy. Once alone with Elsa, he'd given her hand a squeeze, attracting her attention. She'd turned to face him and he'd felt his stomach drop at the sight of tears in her eyes. Sighing, he'd reached to wipe them away, before he'd calmly explained that they'd needed to make a decision, a very difficult one at that. Then he'd told her how he'd felt about it, saying that, while he'd had to agree it hadn't been the best time for a baby, especially since she'd just been granted a full scholarship by the university she'd wanted to attend most, he'd always wanted to have kids and whether they came earlier or later in his life had been of no importance. He'd told her that, as long as she'd wanted to keep it, he would be overjoyed to have it too and that he'd be with her every step of the way. And the rest they'd always find a way to deal with later.

Of course, regardless of his own feelings, he'd known it would be unreasonable to make a decision right there and then. Therefore, they had taken a few days to discuss their situation and, after they had carefully considered everything on their plate, they had decided to keep the baby. Needless to say, he'd been over the Moon about it and the fact that Elsa had also been excited made things even better. Immediately after that, they had started getting ready. Happy to see that she wouldn't lose her scholarship, Elsa had deferred her studies with a year. He, on the other hand, had started looking for a new home for them and, when Elsa had been about six months along, they had moved into a small, cozy house in a neighboring suburb.

The day their son, Lucas, had been born had been the happiest day of Jack's life. When he'd held him for the first time, he'd realized that nothing in the world mattered more than Elsa and Lucas' well-being and that he would do everything in his power to take care of them and keep them safe. Naturally, he'd expected Elsa to feel the same way, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been surprised at how quick and major the change in her character had been. Suddenly, her priorities had shifted, making Lucas her primary concern, and all her doubt and fear of what the future held had disappeared in an instant. The young fragile girl he'd first met had given way to the mother inside of her, who wouldn't stop in front of anything to protect her family.

Even though Lucas had arrived early on in their relationship, everything had worked out fine for the two of them. Soon after Elsa had given birth, Jack had reconnected with his mom, who had simply fallen in love with Elsa after she had finally gotten to know her and had quickly become a devoted grandmother. He'd proposed to Elsa on their son's first birthday and now here he was, almost a year later, trying to find the right words to tell her why he loved her so much.

Jack turned away from the window and looked at the piece of paper lying on his desk. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, as he paced around his office. Suddenly he felt like a kid forced to write an essay on why he liked pizza. Sighing, he glanced at the clock on the wall and, annoyed by another unsuccessful attempt to write his vows, he decided it was time to head home.

* * *

Two days later, Jack stood facing Elsa in front of their family and friends. He looked in her sparkling sapphire eyes as she told him how much he meant to her and how much she loved him. Traditionally, the groom had to be the first one to say his vows. However, since the day before had proven to be yet another fail for Jack to write his, he'd asked Elsa to go first, hoping that inspiration would hit him at the last minute. He'd cursed himself at the possibility of disappointing her at a moment as important as this one, but he'd had no other choice than to pray to his lucky star.

And pray he did, as he listened to her sweet voice say how he was her one and only. Then suddenly, all the memories of their relationship flashed before his eyes once again and he realized that in the end he needed no inspiration but to only speak from his heart.

Elsa finished her vows, giving him a bright smile, as she waited for him to take over. He smiled back at her and cleared his throat. Taking a deep breath, he reached for her hand and opened his mouth to speak.

"I believe most men who are getting married would say that they are in love with only one woman – their bride – and she's the only one for them. However, I haven't been raised a liar, so I will be honest and say that I'm not in love with only one woman. I'm in love with five of them," he said and smirked, when Elsa gasped, all traces of her smile disappearing, as she tried to pull her hand away, only to have him tighten his grip. He glanced at their guests, who were all staring at him in shock. Then he directed his attention back to Elsa and spoke again. "The first one I met almost five years ago. She was seventeen, still a child really – pure and innocent. She was fragile and vulnerable and she needed protection, so I became her guardian and have been keeping her safe ever since."

He noticed how her expression softened and how her eyes glazed over, as she silently waited for him to go on.

"A few months later, I met the lover. It took me a while to lure her out and she was very shy at first, but now she's capable of keeping me up all night if she feels like it," he said and chuckled a little, when she blushed in embarrassment and shifted uncomfortably. "Then I was introduced to the bitch," he continued, grinning, "and I had to learn quickly to handle her with care. She's temperamental, very picky and capable of depleting a month's worth of chocolate supply in a matter of hours. She visits for a few days every month and every time manages to make my life a living nightmare. But after she leaves, the lover comes around and makes everything better again."

He looked at her for a moment, barely managing to stifle a laugh, when she glared at him.

"Then there's the tease. She's funny and witty and has a great sense of humor, almost as good as mine. She tries to prank me every now and then and, it pains me to say this, but I have to admit that sometimes she succeeds. I can always count on her to have a good time," he said, happy to see Elsa was smiling again. He paused for a moment, adopting a more serious expression and attitude. Then he looked Elsa in the eyes and spoke again. "And finally – the mother. Her I met two years ago, when she gave birth to my gorgeous son. She's loving and caring, strong and fiercely protective. She even takes care of me, when I need it."

He reached his free hand to wipe away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes, as she struggled not to cry.

"I cherish all five of these women equally much and I wouldn't change a thing about either one of them. I love you, Elsa!"

With that he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her, as he leaned down and kissed her lips. He could hear their family and friends cheering and clapping in the background, as the priest pronounced them husband and wife. But he couldn't care less for the formalities, because Elsa had been his from the moment she'd walked in the university cafeteria five years ago and a few words and a ring on her finger couldn't make that more real than it already was.

For Elsa would always be the one woman he truly loved.

* * *

**A/N: So, the idea for this story came to me while I was listening to "I'm a Bitch" by Sheryl Crow and it's partially inspired by that song as well as Chapter 3 ('Just Give Me A Reason') of WickedgreenPhantom's "Lyrics of the Heart" and an RP I did with her a while back. Also, the title was **WickedgreenPhantom**'s suggestion too, so basically half the credit for this one-shot goes to her :D**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and I promise that Chapter 17 of "Give It A Chance" is coming up next. Just be patient with me cause I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment :)**


End file.
